


Urinal Etiquette

by sexyhandsomejack



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Public Humiliation, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhandsomejack/pseuds/sexyhandsomejack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A play in one act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urinal Etiquette

Rhys:-starts taking a piss in a public urinal-

Jack AI: I'm gonna do it

Rhys: DO NOT DO IT

Jack AI: I'M GONNA DO IT

Rhys: DO NOT DO IT

Other men pissing: wtf

Jack AI: HERE IT GOES...

Jack AI: WEEDLE WEEDLE WEEDLE! YOU'RE MISSING THE BOWL, CUPCAKE!

Rhys: for the love of god

Jack AI: AND THAT'S WHY YOU ONLY PISS USING YOUR REAL HAND, PUMPKIN.


End file.
